


Painting Something Broken

by s52Hz



Series: Alphabet Constellations [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, baby steps, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s52Hz/pseuds/s52Hz
Summary: Flowery words, to paint my skin, and leave you wondering.
Series: Alphabet Constellations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Painting Something Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytaehyungie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytaehyungie/gifts).



> Just to wet your lips, and ease the dryness of your tongue; let my words wash over you, and soak in if you’d let them.

They told me to paint a picture with my words.  
But what if my words are like that of a child’s finger painting?  
Only good enough to hang on my fathers refrigerator.  
What if my words paint a picture that makes you cry?  
But not enough to make you feel it a few hours later, only enough to remind you that you cried at sometime today. 

They told me to paint the city in my vision.  
But what if my city is painted in scales of grey, leaving everything in a hazy mess?  
Enough to make you squint and rub your eyes so they adjust to full colour once more.  
What if my paint washes away after each rain and my mark is only chicken scratch on my mother’s front door?  
Barely there, seen if you know where to look, like a landmark only for the locals. 

They told me that I was gentle breeze.  
Soft against the skin, and a cool balm in the blinding heat.  
A shiver down your spine as the rain mixes with snow, and hits the pavement as slush.  
But what if I feel like I’m a hurricane?  
Like I’m a typhoon?  
Like I’m a tsunami?  
Like I’m a natural disaster. 

The only beautiful thing about me, is that after I’m gone, you can build something in my place.


End file.
